


Taken in broad daylight...

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Captivity, Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo, Kidnapping, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal and Peter are taken during an undercover operation. Will the team be able to save them in time or will they be on their own?





	Taken in broad daylight...

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the 'captivity' square on my H/C Bingo card.


End file.
